


You‘ve changed

by anna_k_07



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Omega, Demons, Deutsch | German, Eggs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Smut, Violence, animalitic, non human
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_k_07/pseuds/anna_k_07
Summary: Kiki kennt nichts außer Gewalt. Seit seiner Kindheit hat er nichts anderes erfahren. Die Rotte verachtet ihn. Von niemandem gewollt, von allen verstoßen. Doch als er beschließt dieses furchtbare Leben zu verlassen, reißt er ein Loch in das Leben eines anderen.Mo ist der geborene Alpha. Stark, gefährlich und ein Monster. Von Klein an zur Perfektion getrimmt, ist er darauf bedacht nie einen Fehler zuzulassen. Kiki, an dem nichts wirklich perfekt zu sein scheint, ist ihm deshalb ein Dorn im Auge. Klein, dünn und schwach. Der Omega ist alles, was Mo hasst.Doch warum fühlt er sich ohne ihn noch weniger perfekt?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	You‘ve changed

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Arbeit auf Ao3. Viel Spaß beim Lesen;*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiki kennt nichts außer Gewalt. Seit seiner Kindheit hat er nichts anderes erfahren. Die Rotte verachtet ihn. Von niemandem gewollt, von allen verstoßen. Doch als er beschließt dieses furchtbare Leben zu verlassen, reißt er ein Loch in das Leben eines anderen. 
> 
> Mo ist der geborene Alpha. Stark, gefährlich und ein Monster. Von Klein an zur Perfektion getrimmt, ist er darauf bedacht nie einen Fehler zuzulassen. Kiki, an dem nichts wirklich perfekt zu sein scheint, ist ihm deshalb ein Dorn im Auge. Klein, dünn und schwach. Der Omega ist alles, was Mo hasst. 
> 
> Doch warum fühlt er sich ohne ihn noch weniger perfekt?

Damals:  
Die Natur lag in tiefem Schlaf. Der Mond stand hell am Himmel und ließ das Weiß des frisch-gefallenen Schnee gespenstisch glitzern. Einzelne Wolken verdeckten ab und an das kühle, silberne Licht. Winzige Flocken schwebten beinahe schwerelos durch die eisige Luft. Der Wind pfiff leise durch die hohen, kahlen Bäume und ließen sie schauderhaft in der Dunkelheit tanzen. Kalt und unnahbar erhoben sich die Granitfelsen gegen das Mondlicht. Winzige Eisblumen zogen sich über den grauen Stein. Er schien beinahe geheimnisvoll. Es war eine Nacht wie jede andere im Dezember. Der Winter war an seinem Höchstpunkt angekommen und die Temperaturen auf dem Tiefpunkt. Es war so kalt, dass man kaum einen Fuß nach draußen setzen konnte und einem der Atem vor dem Gesicht kondensierte. Eingerollt in ein dünnes Bärenfell saß, in ein winziges Eckchen gedrückt, ein schmächtiger Junge von vielleicht siebzehn Jahren. Sein langes Haar war zottelig und wirkte beinahe struppig. Das schmale Gesicht war blass, fast schneeweiß. Die großen dunkeln Augen, huschten immer wieder über die schneebedeckte Landschaft. Er zitterte am ganzen Köper und drückte sich nur noch fester an den unterkühlten Granit hinter sich. Die spitzen Fangzähne klapperten in der Eiseskälte und den langen dünnen Drachenschweif hatte er schützend um sich geschlungen. Er war ein äußerst schmächtiges Exemplar eines uralten Dämonengeschlechts. Kaum dem Kindesalter entwachsen. Die mächtige Kraft die durch die Venen dieser mystischen Kreaturen pumpte, schien bei diesem hier kaum vorhanden zu sein. Die schlanken Arme waren übersäht von langen Narben und alten Bisswunden. Er schien einen Kampf verloren zu haben. Der wachsame Blick huschte erneut zu seiner Rechten. Ein heller Streifen warmen, goldenen Lichts schien auf das kalte Weiß und der Wind trug einen warmen Duft zu ihm hinauf. Ein sehnsüchtiges Maunzen entwich der heiseren Kehle. Dort unten wollte er sein. Dort hatte sich die gesamte Rotte versammelt, um den glorreichen Ausgang ihrer Jagd zu verzehren und sich vor dem kalten Wetter zu schützen. Alpha, Beta und Omega mit vollen Bäuchen und ausgelassener Laune. Kiki zählte zu keiner dieser Gruppen. Er war ein Nichts, ein notwendiges Übel der Sippe. Und er wurde bei jeder Gelegenheit daran erinnert, wie wenig erwünscht er war. An ihm war nichts was jemanden der anderen auf ihn aufmerksam machte. Zumindest nicht so wie man es für richtig halten würde. Sie sahen ihn an, wie den Dreck unter ihren Füßen. Traten und schlugen nach ihm, sobald er es auch nur wagte den Blick zu heben. Als kleiner Schlüpfling hatte er einmal versucht in die große Höhle zu gelangen, die dem Führer der Rotte zustand, und in der stets ein warmes Feuer brannte.  
Vorsichtig um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, spähte er hinter dem Felsvorsprung hervor und blickte in das Innere. Die Wände waren bedeckt mit Tierfellen und kleinen Knochen. Muster, die jemand mit Ruß auf den Granit gezeichnet hatte, schienen sich im Flackern der Flammen zu bewegen. Männer und Frauen saßen darum herum auf weichem Stroh und amüsierten sich. Der Duft nach gebratenem Fleisch wehte zu ihm hinüber. Der kleine Omega war damals erst vier Jahre alt gewesen. Niemand hatte ihm von der Rangordnung der Sippe erzählt oder ihm etwas beigebracht. Seine Eltern waren vier Monate nach seiner Geburt verstorben. Beide waren angesehene Krieger gewesen. Ehrenmitglieder ihres Clans. Doch als der gegnerische Stamm das kleine Höhlenvolk überfiel, waren auch sie unter den Toten gewesen. Kiki war damals noch ein Ei gewesen. Also konnte er sich an nichts erinnern und hielt sich für ein einfaches Mitglied der Rotte. Erst viel später erzählte ihm eine alte Omega-Dame, dass sie sein Ei im hintersten Winkel einer Höhle entdeckt und ihn als ihr eigenes aufgezogen hatte. Doch der vierjährige Kiki war sich dessen noch nicht bewusst. Als er es also wagte endlich den großen Raum zu betreten, traf ihn die kalte Wahrheit. Eigentlich war es der heftige Tritt eines Dämons der ihn nach draußen schleuderte. Die Luft wurde aus den winzigen Lungen gepresst und ein heißer Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper. Kiki konnte spüren wie eine warme Flüssigkeit durch sein helles Haar sickerte und den Boden rot färbte. Nur verschwommen konnte er die Umrisse eines Jungen erkennen, der langsam auf ihn zu kam. „Was sollte das werden?“, knurrte eine laute Stimme, die selbst auch noch ein wenig kindlich klang. Doch der Doppelklang des Alphas, der ihr Träger einmal werden würde, war trotz allem gut zu hören. Kiki rang nach Atem, er konnte ihm nicht antworten. „Warum denkt ein Wurm wie du, dass er die Große Halle betreten darf, ha?“ Das Gesicht des älteren Jungen war wutverzehrt und der Omega konnte nichts anderes tun als ihn ängstlich und verständnislos anzustarren. Was hatte er den falsch gemacht? War es nicht allen Mitgliedern der Sippe gestattet dort zu sein? Seine Stiefmutter hatte ihm eingeschärft nicht die winzige Höhle zu verlassen, bevor sie zurück käme. Und eigentlich hütete sich Kiki davor ihr nicht zu gehorchen. Doch die Neugierde und der köstliche Duft nach Fleisch, hatte ihn aus dem Unterschlupf gelockt, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Nur fahl konnte er die anderen seiner Sippe erkennen, die den beiden jungen Dämonen keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Ein schwere Fuß der auf seine schmale Brust drückte, ließ ihn leise wimmern. „Was ist hast du deine scheiß Zunge verschluckt?“, knurrte der vielleicht gerade einmal Zehnjährige und drückte ein wenig fester zu. Kikis kleine Hände krallten sich in den schweren Stoff der Hose und versuchte verzweifelt sich zu befreien. „Rede, verdammt!“, fauchte der Alpha und ließ seine scharfen Zähne aufblitzen. Kiki keuchte und wand sich, doch es half alles nichts. Der Junge war zu stark. „Lass gut sein, Mo. Das Insekt kann nicht reden“, ein Mädchen trat in ihr Gesichtsfeld und starrte mit einem bösen Lächeln auf den winzigen Omega hinunter. „Missgeburt“, heiße Spucke traf Kikis Gesicht und er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ist ja abscheulich. Kannst du nichts anderes als Wimmern?“, sein Peiniger lachte und nahm endlich den Fuß von seiner Brust. Der Kleinere schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft und hustete heftig, als der Atem wieder seine gebeutelte Lunge durchströmte. Mo sah angewidert auf ihn hinunter. Das Gesicht zu einer finsteren Grimasse verzogen. „Ich hoffe Vater dreht dir bald den Hals um. Er meint du seist nur ein weiteres Maul zu stopfen. Wenn seine Tante dich nicht aufgenommen hätte, wärst du schon lang Futter für die Aasgeier geworden“, langsam ging der Ältere in die Hocke. Panisch richtete sich sein Gegenüber auf und kroch hektisch zurück. Tränen stiegen ihn seinen großen Augen auf und das Mädchen kicherte leise. „Er ist tatsächlich wie ein Wurm“, ihr glockenhelles Kichern stand in starkem Gegensatz du dem diabolischen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Nah nah, wo willst du denn hin Würmchen“, fauchte Mo. Seine Krallen schlugen sich plötzlich und sehr tief in Kikis Knöchel. Der Kleine heulte auf und versuchte um Hilfe zu rufen. Das hohle Krächzen und Maunzen, dass seine Lippen verließ, schien die anderen Kinder noch mehr zu amüsieren. „Oh Scheiße, dass ist ja jämmerlich“, Mo warf den Kopf in den Nacken und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ekelhaft“, das Mädchen trat näher an Kiki heran und vergrub ihre langen Finger in seinem Haar. Unsanft riss sie seinen Kopf nach oben. Kiki wimmerte kläglich und tastete nach ihren Fingern. „Sieh dir diese verkümmerten Hörner an!“, grölte sie und zog die Stirnfransen aus seinem Gesicht. Seit seiner Geburt waren Kikis Hörner kleiner als die der anderen Omega gewesen. Das lag daran, dass sein Ei bei dem gewaltsamen Überfall ein wenig beschädigt worden war. Sein linkes Horn war vollständig abgebrochen und nichts weiter als ein dunkler Fleck. „Was an dir ist eigentlich nicht kaputt?“, fragte Mo. Tränen liefen über Kikis Gesicht allmählich verschwamm seine Sicht. „Hey mach das er nochmal schreit!“, rief die Beta und ließ Kikis Haar los. „Meinst du so?“, mit Wohlwollen schlug Mo die anderen Krallen in seinen Oberschenkel. Kiki schluchzte. Blut tropfte zu Boden und bildete winzige Pfützen. „Wie langweilig. Du sollst schreien!“, brüllte Mo und bekam mit voller Wucht einen Stein gegen die Schläfe gedonnert. Mit einem dumpfen Knall ging er zu Boden. Doch genauso plötzlich, wie ihn der Schlag getroffen hatte, war der junge Alpha auch wieder auf den Beinen. „Hey! Was sollte das?“, schrie er wütend. Die Platzwunde über seinem rechten Auge schien im völlig egal zu sein. Orcale waren es gewohnt, Wunden zu bekommen. Sie erhielten sie bei der Jagd, bei Kämpfen oder während eines Überfalls. Für diese Dämonen war es eine Ehre Narben zu erhalten. Solange sie einem höheren Rang angehörten. Omega mussten makellos sein. Mit reiner Haut und ohne Kampfspuren. Eine ekelhafte Sitte. „Wenn du es noch einmal wagst, meinen Sohn zu berühren, dann schlag ich dir deinen vorlauten Schädel ein und häute die lebendig. Hast du mich verstanden?!“, Kiraa hatte sich zu ihrer vollen Größer vor ihrem Großneffen aufgebaut. Die hellen Augen glühten förmlich und der lange Schweif peitschte drohend durch die eisige Luft. Obwohl sie ein Omega war strahlte sie eine unglaublich starke Autorität aus, die selbst den widerspenstigsten Alpha in die Knie zwingen konnte. Mo aber war ein besonderes Exemplar. „Warum nimmst diesen Wurm in Schutz!“, keifte er und warf dem armen Kind einen weiteren, tödlichen Blick zu. „Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren, geschätzter Neffe!“, Kiraa beute sich so tief zu ihm hinunter, dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten. „Ich sehe schwarz für unsere Zukunft solltest du wirklich unserer nächster Alpha werden. Allein der Gedanke daran macht mich krank“, fauchte sie leise und wandte sich von dem kleinen Biest ab. „Und du, Miss Widerlich“, ihre kalten Augen bohrten sich geradezu in die des Mädchens, die mit jeder Sekunde kleiner zu werden schien. „Mach, dass du weg kommst oder ich reiß dir jedes deiner Haare einzeln aus und stopf sie dir in deinen vorlauten Mund“, ein gemeines Lächeln breitete sich auf Kiraas Gesicht aus, als das Mädchen hastig das Weite suchte. Erst dann sah sie zu Kiki hinunter, der zusammengekauert auf dem kalten Boden saß und seine blutenden Beine umklammerte. „Ich habe dir doch ausdrücklich befohlen nicht die Höhle zu verlassen“, knurrte Kiraa und sah ihren Ziehsohn tadelnd an. „Du gehörst nicht hier runter!“, mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sie Kiki hoch. Das leise Keuchen, dass seinem Mund entkam beachtete sie garnicht. „Komm jetzt!“, wütend zog sie den Vierjährigen hinter sich her. Auf seine Schmerzenslaute reagierte sie nicht einmal. Kiki hatte ihren Befehl missachtet, also musste er auch die Konsequenzen ertragen. Der Aufstieg zu ihrer Höhle kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Mo stand noch immer am Fuße des Granitfelsens. Seine braunen Augen folgten dem mickrigen Omega, der zitternd und weinend hinter seiner Ziehmutter her stolperte. Erst als die beiden in einer der oberen Unterkünfte verschwunden waren, wandte er sich ab und ging in die Große Höhle zurück. Die Wut loderte noch immer in seinem Magen und sie schien mit jedem Schritt immer größer zu werden. „Nah warte, kleiner Wurm.“  
Die Jahre danach waren eine Qual. Nicht ein Tag verging an dem Kiki nicht Opfer eines Hinterhalts wurde. Sie lauerten ihm vor seiner Höhle auf, verfolgten ihn wenn er zu den Quellen am Felsen ging um sich zu waschen. Sie stießen ihn in das kalte Wasser. Lachten über seine kläglichen Versuche um Hilfe zu schreien. Oft nutzten ihn Mo und die anderen Älteren, um ihre Jagdtechniken zu verschärfen. Stundenlang hetzten sie hinter dem armen Ding her, trieben ihn vor sich und lachten, wenn er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach. Kiki war zwar kleiner und flinker als die meisten von ihnen, doch sie waren in der Überzahl. Ging einem von ihnen die Kraft aus so sprang ein anderer für ihn ein. Nur Mo schien immer ganz vorne zu sein. Für ihn schien es ein richtiger Sport zu werden. Kiki tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, das Mo der Sohn des Anführers war, bald würde er keine Zeit mehr haben ihm aufzulauern. Doch leider hatte er sich geirrt. Der Druck, der auf den Schultern eines Alphas lastete, ließ Mo noch wütender und unberechenbar werden. Oft suchte er den Omega nach den Sitzungen mit seinem Vater auf und griff ihn an, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Seine Bisse brannten, wie Feuer und seine Krallen verschonten ihn nicht. Kiraa beschützte ihn so gut sie konnte, doch auch sie konnte bald nichts mehr gegen Mo ausrichten. Kiki hasste ihn. Er hasste ihn mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und wünschte ihm den Tod. Er wollte dabei zusehen wie Mo langsam und qualvoll an seinen Wunden verreckte und dabei war es ihm egal wie er diese Wunden erhalten würde. Mo war ein starker und sehr robuster Alpha. Nichts konnte ihn auch nur für einen Moment aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Kein Angriff, kein Hinterhalt. Er war der Inbegriff eines perfekten Kriegers. Deshalb hasste Kiki ihn noch mehr. Dieses Monster war schuld daran, dass er niemals dazu gehören würde. Weder jetzt noch unter Mos Führung. Und deshalb beschloss er zu gehen. Seine Finger schlossen sich um die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die er sein eigen nennen durfte. Zwei Wolfsfelle, ein Bärenfell, einen ledernen Beutel und die Kleider an seinem Körper. Nur schwer konnte er den Blick von dem warmen Schein des Feuers abwenden. Kiraa wusste nichts von seinem Vorhaben. Er hatte es niemandem erzählt. Nicht dass es sie interessiert hätte. Kiki wusste nicht ob sie enttäuscht sein würde. Auch wenn sie ihn aufgenommen hatte, war sie nie wirklich die Sorte Mutter gewesen, die ihr Kind in den Arm nahm. Zwar beschützte sie ihn vor den anderen, doch auch sie bedachte ihn oft mit diesem abwertenden Blick, der sich wie ein glühendes Eisen in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. Sicher hatte sie es längst bereut ihn als Ei adoptiert zu haben. Es war besser so. Für Kiki und für Kiraa. Langsam löste er sich aus der Nische und wickelte das Bärenfell fester um seinen Körper. Vorsichtig machte er sich ein letztes Mal an den Abstieg zum Fuß des Granitfelsens, der seit siebzehn Jahren sein Zuhause gewesen war. Nie wieder würde er einen Fuß dort hin setzte. Das schwor er sich bei seinem Leben. Nie wieder würde er zu lassen, dass Mo ihn in die Finger bekam. Nie wieder würde er die Pein und den Schmerz ertragen, die ihm die anderen Orcale bereiteten. Kiki fühlte wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Er spürte, wie eine bisher unbekannte wärme seinen Körper flutete. Die Härchen auf seinen Armen kribbelten wie tausende Ameisen auf seiner Haut. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, fühlte er so etwas wie Freude. Leise, bedacht darauf nicht entdeckt zu werden schlich der junge Omega über die Lichtung. Die hohen Bäume, die ihm als Kind immer Angst gemacht hatten und ihn daran hinderten auch nur eine Zehensitze in den Wald zu strecken, schienen Kiki mit offen Armen zu empfangen. Der Junge streckte den Rücken durch und straffte seine schmalen Schultern. Den Lederbeutel fest an die Brust gepresst verließ er die Lichtung. Dass er dabei beobachtet wurde, fiel ihm garnicht auf.  
Den ganzen Abend über hatte er es gespürt. Mo fühlte, dass sie etwas verändert hatte, sobald die Sonne hinter den Baumwipfeln unterging. Draußen war es eisig kalt und die Rotte hatte sich bereits in der Großen Höhle versammelt. Eigentlich stand es nur der Familie des Anführers zu die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Doch es war die einzige Höhle, die der frostige Winterwind nicht erreichen konnte. Jeder Orcal liebte die Wärme und wurde von ihr angezogen wie die Insekten vom Licht. Loras, Mos Vater, war der Meinung, dass es die Rotte näher zusammen brächte, würde man die kalten Wintertage in der warmen Höhle verbringen. Und so waren alle Mitglieder der Sippe hier versammelt und wärmten sich an der großen Feuerstelle. Niemand wollte draußen in den kalten Unterkünften schlafen und sich wohlmöglich den Kältetod holen. Mo saß neben seinem Vater und riss sich ein Stück des Wildes heraus, dass über dem Feuer briet. Heute war eine wundervoll erfolgreiche Jagd gewesen und das war für diese Jahreszeit äußerst unüblich. Für gewöhnlich suchte sich das Wild grünere Wiesen und zog stets gegen Ende des Sommers in die wärmeren Regionen. Die Raubtiere, die ebenfalls in das Beuteschema eines Orcals passten, hielten Winterschlaf oder zogen ihm nach. Trotz allem hatte er drei Füchse, zwei Reihe und sogar einen Puma erlegen können. Es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz zu sehen, wie sich die Rotte an dem Fleisch seiner Beute satt aß. „Gut gemacht“, Loras klopfte dem jungen Mann auf die Schulter und dieser lächelte. Zufrieden sah er in die Gesichter seiner Familie und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal ein wenig mehr wie der zukünftige Anführer seiner Sippe. Als sein Blick auf Kiraa fiel, die dem Höhleneingang am nächsten saß, spürte er wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl in seinem Inneren. Ein drängelndes Ziehen in seinem Körper, dass ihn dazu bewegte aufzustehen. Die Augen der Omega huschten fast sekündlich zum Eingang als wartete sie auf jemanden. Mit einem Mal rutschten Mos Gedanken zu Kiki. Er war der einzige Orcal, der nicht anwesend war. Natürlich fiel es niemandem auf. Niemand hier sah ihn als vollwertiges Mitglied dieser Gruppe und eigentlich hätte es auch Mo nicht wirklich interessiert. Schließlich konnte er diesen wimmernden Wurm nicht leiden. Er war immer so schrecklich weinerlich und hilflos, dass es Mo furchtbar zornig machte. Er war ein Orcal, verdammt! Warum verhielt er sich nicht wie einer. Selbst Omega waren stolze und würdevolle Geschöpfe, die niemals die Köpfe einzogen. Außerdem war Kiki nicht einmal in diese Sippe hineingeboren. Er sah völlig anderes aus. Seine Haut war viel weißer als die der anderen und das helle Haar auf seinem Kopf ließ ihn wie einen Geist wirken. Nicht mehr als ein Hauch von Nichts. Ein eisiger Windstoß fegte durch die Höhle und ließ das Feuer flackern. Die Rotte zitterte leicht und schlang die Felle fester um ihren Körper. Es war kalt. Viel zu kalt um die Nacht allein und ohne Feuer in einer Höhle zu verbringen. „Bin gleich zurück“, murmelte Mo und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Niemand schien ihn zu beachten, als er sich zwischen den Beta und Omega hindurch, zum Eingang drängte. Draußen traf ihn die Kälte so unvorbereitet, dass es ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb. Wie tausend Nadeln bohrte sich der Frost in sein Gesicht und ließ es beinahe taub werden. Es hatte beinahe aufgehört zu schneien, nur vereinzelte Flocken schwebten leise zu Boden. Mo zog die Schultern hoch und sah abschätzend zu der Höhle hinauf, die er bereits wie seine eigene kannte. Warum hatte er noch kein Feuer gemacht? Wollte Kiki sich dort oben den Tod holen. Wenn das nicht sogar schon geschehen war. Das Ziehen in seinem Magen wurde noch ein wenig drängender. Gerade als er sich an den Aufstieg machen wollte, hielt er inne. Was um alles in der Welt, tat er denn hier? Ihn sollte es nicht kümmern. Kiki war nur eine Last für die Sippe. Ein Fehler, der mit dem Rest seiner Rotte hätte sterben sollen. Doch er war auch Kiraas Familie und somit auch die seines Vaters. Egal ob es Mo passte oder nicht, der kleine Omega war ein Teil seiner Sippe und niemand würde unter seiner Aufsicht erfrieren. Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel ließ ihn inne halten. Am Rand der Lichtung, nur wenige Meter von Mo entfernt stand der besagte Omega und starrte in den Wald hinein. Er trug ein Bärenfell, fest um seine Schultern geschlungen und Fellhosen, die ihm viel zu groß schienen. Das helle Haar leuchtete im Mondlicht und ließ ihn beinahe glühen. Mo sah den schwarzen Lederbeutel in seinen Armen und spürte wie sein Herz schneller zu schlafen begann. Was zum Teufel tat Kiki hier? Mitten in der Nacht? Wollte er wohlmöglich wirklich sterben? War er wirklich so feige, sich einfach das Leben zu nehmen? Mo öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Ein Ruck ging durch den schmalen Körper der Omega. Der Alpha beobachtete angespannt, wie Kiki den Beutel schulterte und den schlanken Rücken streckte. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags hatte der große, finstere Wald ihn verschluckt. Mo wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Kiki war verschwunden, als hätte er sich mit einem Mal aufgelöst. Der junge Alpha starrte wie in Trance auf die dichte Baumreihe vor ihm. Irgendetwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass er Kiki das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, für eine sehr lange Zeit. In diesem Moment verstand Mo nicht, warum er sich mit einem Mal so fürchterlich leer fühlte. Warum sich sein Herz so sehr zusammenzog, dass es wehtat. Völlig bewegungslos starrte er auf die Stelle, wo Kiki eben noch gestanden hatte. Das zweite Fleisch in seiner Hand war längst kalt geworden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen. Lasst gerne Feedback da <3


End file.
